Chapter 137 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Duty
Short Summary Long Summary Ichigo goes weak in the knees, still feeling Yumichika’s death. He remembers how those in Squad 11 were among the quickest to become his allies and friends, after Renji and Hanatarō. He curses; frustrated that he couldn’t protect someone he cared about, again. A Naruto Shadow Clone grabs Ichigo by the shoulder, and sympathetically tells him that there’s nothing they could’ve done, no matter how fast they were. Ichigo demands how anyone can call them ‘heroes’ when they constantly fail to save others. Reminded how emotionally fragile Ichigo could be, Naruto admits he’s had to ask himself that several times, knowing he’s failed to save others before. The Ninja says that they can still be called heroes because people look up to them. He recalls that while the greatest heroes in the Leaf are often the Hokage, a great man told him that the one acknowledged by everyone becomes Hokage. Ichigo asks if that’s the case if they prove time and time again that it’s a mistake. Naruto reminds him that when people still look up to them, they can forget about being a ‘hero’ and just be a ‘trusted friend’. Smiling, Naruto tells Ichigo to never forget that they have friends who love and trust them. Even if they fail and a friend falls, they’ll live on in their hearts. True, Naruto won’t just let friends die, but he will keep them alive within, and make sure the death isn’t in vain. Regaining his mental strength, Ichigo starts to smile again. Naruto tells Ichigo that he’s his bro, and no matter what happens, he’ll always see him as a trusted friend. Nodding, Ichigo thanks him and reciprocates the promise, sealing it with a fist-bump. The two say they’ll be brothers until the end. The Naruto Clone asks if Ichigo intends to go after Yumichika’s killers, saying he will only stop him if he intends to kill them, not wanting the cycle of vengeance to continue. Ichigo shakes his head, saying it’s best he doesn’t go there right now. Ichigo points out that he sensed something, with Naruto describing it as a lot of anger and bloodlust. Ichigo explains that it’s a seriously ‘pissed’ Kenpachi, admitting he’s never sensed him like this before. Ichigo thinks it’s unreal, having never seen Kenpachi fight on behalf of someone else, just wanting a good fight. Having said that, Kenpachi does care about others deep down, he just never really showed it, almost feeling bad for Kenpachi’s future victims. Ichigo tells the last Shadow Clone they need to move, the other having taken Macbeth back to the Alliance. While looking for entryways, the Clone thinks that was close, believing Ichigo’s self-pity would’ve put him at risk to Nirvana, sensing the negativity. Inside Ichigo’s mind, both Zangetsu sense a wave of ‘darkness’ move through Ichigo’s heart. Glaring, Old Man Zangetsu asks if Zangetsu did anything. The latter replies that he didn’t, having no reason to do anything now that he’s been accepted; a bit hurt he was accused. Calming down, Old Man Zangetsu apologizes, admitting he was used to blaming him for everything, earning an eye roll from Zangetsu, who calls it weird to be accepted and not fight for control. While Old Man Zangetsu muses about Ichigo’s growth, Zangetsu gets back on topic by noting his compatriot also sensed the ‘darkness’. Realizing what it is, and confirming with Zangetsu, Old Man Zangetsu says he doesn’t have time to explain it when it could endanger Ichigo. Zangetsu muses how protective his comrade is, but does admit the darkness could be trouble. Knowing the need for caution, Old Man Zangetsu says the two might need to intervene if Ichigo is adversely affected, earning a nod of agreement. The Quincy Manifestation asks if the Zanpakutō will actually do the right thing, so Zangetsu frowns and reminds him that he has own intention of trying to take over Ichigo. Old Man Zangetsu states they have a responsibility to Ichigo. Kenpachi furiously advances towards Kinkaku, who wonders if he’s actually afraid of his enemy, thinking this can’t be happening. The Soul Reaper vows to kill them both, not in a fight, but a massacre. He rails on them as pansies with cheap tricks who should definitely die. Kinkaku asks if the Soul Reaper should be getting mad at him if some of his comrades in the Alliance use similar tricks. Kenpachi yells for him to shut up and not even try to justify himself. He rails on Kinkaku for giving one of his men a death no one in Squad 11 wants. He doesn’t care if his comrades act in that manner, he just cares that Yumichika didn’t get the death someone in Squad 11 deserves. Kenpachi is also infuriated after seeing Yumichika’s true Zanpakutō. While he doesn’t care about it being Kidō-based, he is enraged that Yumichika was so insecure about his power that he hid his true strength. While Kenpachi does enjoy the fight, he knows how important winning is in some cases. He’s infuriated that Yumichika limited himself to the point that he could actually get killed. Kenpachi knows that reflects poorly on him as a captain, and feels like that he failed his men, for the first time ever. He had told his subordinates that all he wanted was their strength, but they still felt like limiting themselves. Kenpachi asks himself if he really messed up that badly to the point his men would rather hold back and possibly die, starting to believe that Yumichika’s death was his fault. ‘Pissed off’, Kenpachi decides to take out his rage on Ginkaku and Kinkaku, also hoping to make up for his mistakes as a captain by avenging his subordinate and beating the enemies they couldn’t. Bloodthirsty and enraged, Kenpachi promises that the brothers are going to die without complaint. Kinkaku sneers as he seals Yumichika’s Zanpakutō in a scroll, declaring that the Gold and Silver Brothers are the strongest warriors in Cloud’s history, saying there’s no way they can be beaten. Kinkaku then yells for Ginkaku to form up with him, wanting to take this opponent together. Having survived the earlier attack, Ginkaku runs up to his brother, apologizing for being caught off guard. Kinkaku tells his brother not to worry, while noting how tough their new opponent is, knowing they need to work together. Before they can act, Kenpachi steps right between the brothers, despite his lack of skill at Flash Step. He yells for the talking to stop and swings his sword at Kinkaku’s head. Kinkaku manages to duck under the attack, and looks to see it bifurcate several buildings. Ginkaku tries to attack with a kunai, but Kenpachi grabs him by the face without even looking, and slams him into the ground, seeing his opponents as nothing but annoyances. Kinkaku summons a Kusarigama and wraps the chain of one scythe around Kenpachi’s arm. The Soul Reaper raises an eyebrow while his sword-arm is pulled to the side. When Kinkaku throws the other side of his Kusarigama, Kenpachi releases Ginkaku and catches it barehanded, asking if that’s supposed to scare him. The Soul Reaper yanks on the chain to pull Kinkaku to him, and backhands him hard enough to send him crashing through several buildings, snapping the chain. Kinkaku struggles to his feet, angry when he realizes that he just got ‘bitch-slapped’. Ginkaku pushes himself and kicks Kenpachi in the jaw. He doesn’t even budge, horrifying the former Cloud Ninja. Kenpachi raises his sword over his head, simply telling Ginkaku to die, almost bisecting him through the crotch. Ginkaku manages to push himself away and holds his arms in front of his face as the slash digs into them. While Ginkaku curses in pain, Kenpachi notices the arms heal with a strange Chakra, asking if he has a healing factor. When Ginkaku confirms and adds he won’t be killed easily, Kenpachi states he’s hoping he doesn’t. Intimidated by the Killing Intent, Ginkaku thinks his opponent can’t be human, calling him more of a monster than the Nine-Tails. Kinkaku rejoins his brother, noting how tough Kenpachi is while saying he refuses to be bested. Ginkaku suggests using the Sapphire Storm. After considering it, Kinkaku smirks while calling destruction like that perfect. The two Ninja bring their hands together, forming multiple one-handed signs. First, they send a Lightning Style: Thunder Beast Jutsu, coating themselves in lightning. Then, they fire several lightning bolts from their open palms with Sapphire Storm. Kenpachi yells and blasts his Spiritual Pressure, dispersing the attack. Ginkaku and Kinkaku can only yell in frustration and horror at their failed offensive. Kenpachi charges, so the two try to protect themselves with summoned ninja weapons. Ginkaku has two tantō, and Kinkaku has a Kabutowari. Kenpachi just shatters a tantō with a single swing, and takes Kinkaku’s swing without flinching. Kinkaku’s hands bleed from the force of the attack, thanks to Kenpachi’s immense power shielding him and returning the attack’s force. He yells for Ginkaku to use his Chakra. This prompts Ginkaku to coat his last tantō with lightning Chakra before taking another swing. Kenpachi just blocks with his sword, forces Ginkaku back, and stabs him through a lung. Kenpachi then blocks Kinkaku’s lightning enhanced attack, grabs the Ninja’s sword arm, and pulls it to the side. He then swings his sword down, Kinkaku only avoiding a fatal cut by leaning his head to the side and going backwards. While someone would normally bleed out from such a wound, Kinkaku quickly heals his wounds, with Ginkaku doing the same for his punctured lung. Kenpachi calls that annoying as he snaps the Kabutowari with his bare hand. Kinkaku yells for Ginkaku to fall back. As the two do so, Kenpachi screams for them not to run as he pursues. While Ginkaku starts to panic with how strong their opponent is, Kinkaku says he knows in annoyance. After wondering what Kenpachi did to get so strong, he decides that no one makes fools out of them. With a bestial snarl, Kinkaku surrounds his body with red Chakra, yelling that no one outdoes ‘gold and silver’, declaring that it’s time to unleash the Nine Tails’ power. Ginkaku grins at that, calling it perfect to end the Soul Reaper with the power of the strongest demon of the Ninja World, not counting the Ten Tails. With that, both enter Version 1 of the Jinchūriki transformation. Ginkaku yells that he never gets tired of the power, declaring that he wants to stay drunk on it forever. Kinkaku nods and agrees, saying they should kill the Soul Reaper. Kenpachi notes that both opponents got stronger, but decides to just show them something. He then roars for the two to hit him with their best shots, holding out his chest for a free shot. Ginkaku and Kinkaku give a simultaneous punch to the chest, driving Kenpachi through multiple buildings. Both brothers cheer at this, grinning that they’ve got him. Kenpachi gets up and dusts himself off, revealing that he’s completely unharmed. As the two Ninjas gape in disbelief, Kenpachi leaps at them, covering the distance instantly. He says that while that punch could’ve killed someone normal, he violently grins while declaring himself the furthest thing from normal. Kenpachi asks if they really thought that’d be enough to kill him, comparing it to a stone thrown at his chest. Kinkaku roars and swipes at Kenpachi’s stomach with his Chakra Claws. The Ninja is absolutely shocked when there’s no wound, his claws seeming to bounce off. Kenpachi quickly points his sword down, and pins Kinkaku by impaling him through the back of the neck. Ginkaku yells in concern and leaps at the Soul Reaper. Kenpachi stops the attack with his bare hand, Ginkaku gasping in shock when it isn’t burned like everything else that’s touched that Chakra. Kenpachi squeezes and breaks Ginkaku’s hand, subsequently tossing him aside. Kenpachi takes his blade out of Kinkaku’s neck, frowning when he sees the Nine Tails’ Chakra heal the wound. The Soul Reaper quickly stabs through several vital spots, but they all quickly heal. Kenpachi says he should be dead several times over, so Kinkaku snarls that the Soul Reaper will be the one to die at his hands. He gives an uppercut to Kenpachi’s jaw, who barely flinches while easily tanking the attack. The Ninja thinks it isn’t possible they can’t hurt Kenpachi no matter what. The narrative notes that while the brothers could’ve injured and pressured the old Kenpachi, the Soul Reaper has grown tremendously strong in the time he’s known Ichigo. Kenpachi gives an upwards slash, cutting Kinkaku while knocking him airborne, blood shooting out of his mouth. Ginkaku returns, hand healed, and curses the Soul Reaper for daring to do that to his brother. Kenpachi questions the choice in words, wondering where that craps comes from. While Kenpachi blocks a powerful punch with the flat of his sword, he tells Ginkaku to never ask for forgiveness when killing someone, and never try to gain moral superiority as a killer. Ginkaku tries to call this out as hypocrisy, but Kenpachi argues that he’s not asking for forgiveness or moral superiority. He just wants to beat them while trying to avenge his dead subordinate. Kenpachi elaborates that killers always need to be ready for those wanting to ‘kick their ass’, and some people will never ask for forgiveness. Kenpachi closes the distance and gives an uppercut to Ginkaku in the jaw, sending him stumbling. He then swings his sword, painfully cutting the Ninja across the stomach. Frustrated at the constantly healing wounds, Kenpachi kicks Ginkaku in the stomach, knocking him next to Kinkaku. Kenpachi notes that he should be enjoying a never-ending fight with guys who can immediately heal after being cut, calling it a dream come true. Despite that, Kenpachi is here to kill today. He’s still glad they can’t die so easily, having a lot of anger he needs to take out on them, saying he’d hate it if they both died so early. Ginkaku is in disbelief they’re being overwhelmed, asking how the ‘Gold and Silver’ Brothers are being beaten so easily. Kenpachi chuckles at that, saying they’re too weak. Now that they’re out in the open, they can’t use underhanded tricks. Kenpachi compares them to snakes forced out of cover by a hawk, promising that they’ll be taken out by a far stronger apex predator. Ginkaku yells at that, ranting that Kenpachi has no right to call himself apex when facing those with the blood of the Sage of Six Paths, and the Chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox. Kenpachi rolls his eyes at that, yelling that he doesn’t give a crap, declaring that he is Kenpachi Zaraki, and the first name is only given to the strongest Soul Reaper. While Ginkaku snarls at the confidence, Kinkaku remembers hearing the name. With horrified realization, Kinkaku yells to Ginkaku that they can’t hold back, and need to release their full power. When Kinkaku sharply repeats that this is not an opponent to hold back against, Ginkaku doesn’t argue, noting it’s been awhile since using Version 2. Kinkaku growls that that will ensure Kenpachi’s defeat, saying there’s no way they can be beaten. So, Kinkaku and Ginkaku transform with the Jinchūriki Version 2. Kenpachi grins at that, saying he’d still hate killing weaklings going ‘half-ass’ in a fight. Kinkaku demonically growls at being talked down to, confident in victory. While Kenpachi gazes at them, Ginkaku laughs at how good an idea this was, prompting Kinkaku to call his ideas ‘golden’. Kenpachi just frowns at the terrible rare metal pun, right before the two charge him, yelling for his death. Kinkaku starts by backhanding Kenpachi into the air, with Ginkaku following up by kicking the Soul Reaper to the ground. Before Kenpachi gets to his feet, Ginkaku kicks him in the stomach, and Kinkaku punches him in the back of the head. The Soul Reaper grunts in slight pain, noting that his opponents are definitely stronger. The two enlarge their claws and swipe Kenpachi into the sky and through multiple buildings. Laughing, the brothers boast that everyone is helpless before their dual Version 2. With an evil grin, Ginkaku yells that they should finish it. They run at Kenpachi, stopping when they see him get to his feet, angry and annoyed. Kinkaku yells to his brother that it’s time to use the Tailed Beast Bomb. Ginkaku pauses at that, pointing out it could seriously hurt Nirvana. Kinkaku concedes that it won’t do as much damage as a true Jinchūriki’s, but they need this to win. After brushing off the possible collateral damage, Ginkaku and Kinkaku charge their Tailed Beast Bombs and fire. Frowning, Kenpachi is enveloped by the equivalent of half a nuclear warhead, which destroys a third of Nirvana’s city. Shinji is knocked to the ground, cursing as he wonders what that was, shocked at the destruction while hoping no one was caught in that. Him, Jinbe, Hana, and Orlumbus were the only ones close to being caught in the blast, only being knocked to the floor. Zoro’s terrible sense of direction had gotten far from that. The rest of the Shatter Squad was positioned far away due to their search under the city. Sanji and Millianna look up at the shaking ceiling. While the latter notes something going on, Sanji yells that he’ll protect her. Millianna protrudes her cat claws, not wanting to be picked up and spun around again, shrieking for him to get back. Once the shaking stops, Sanji gets serious again, comparing it to an earthquake while hating not knowing what’s going on. While Millianna hopes everyone is okay, Sanji reassures her that they are. Sai, carrying Soifon, frowns and thinks along similar lines, adding that it’s great to be concerned for friends and having emotions. Staring at the destruction, Ginkaku wonders if they got him. When the smoke clears, Kenpachi is on his knees, but still alive. While Ginkaku is in utter disbelief, Kinkaku gives a maniacal grin, pointing out that they forced him to his knees, proving his mortality. On that note, using most of their Chakra only stunned the Soul Reaper, meaning they have to finish this now. As Kenpachi gets up, the brothers advance, Kinkaku boasting that that’s only a fraction of Jinchūriki capabilities. Kenpachi admits that that would’ve put him out of commission long ago, and it still hurts. He raises his Zanpakutō, placing both hands on the hilt, saying he’ll just use two hands. Kinkaku asks if that’s all he has to say. Readying a single swing, Kenpachi asks if they knew a sword becomes stronger when swing by both hands. Scowling, Kinkaku yells at him for daring to shrug off their attack like nothing. Kenpachi argues that it wasn’t nothing, still feeling the sting. That being said, he’s the strongest Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13, and he’ll need more than that to be beaten. When a frustrated Ginkaku asks why they can’t kill him, Kenpachi says he’s too strong, reminding them of Yumichika’s strength, calling it his duty to beat those his subordinates couldn’t. Kenpachi lunges at the brothers, yelling that it’s time to pay. The two can only curse before Kenpachi gets between the two and swings horizontally, deeply cutting them while sending them airborne. Yelling in pain, Kinkaku realizes they were doomed from the start, thinking there’s no way they could beat #9 on the Coalition Blacklist. The Version 2 fades from both brothers. While the fatal wounds are healed, they’re immobile, and have been easily beaten. Chitsujo sighs in relief when the Spiritual Pressure dies down, hoping that those who angered Kenpachi lived long enough to regret it. He notes that he is one of the few Soul Reapers with limitless potential, shuddering at the thought of him just getting stronger, calling it no wonder the Central 46 were adamant about not training him and that Yamamoto stopped the Kendo lessons after one day. Sighing, Chitsujo believes that Kenpachi will be able to fight on par with Menou and Rakuen’s best one day. He bids the fools to repent for unleashing an unstoppable devil, hoping they learned that. Kenpachi scowls at the beaten Ninja as they retreat with Kakō. He snarls that they’re cowards for not staying until the end. Kinkaku says they know when to cut their losses, bidding farewell while reminding Kenpachi that his subordinate will go unavenged. Once Kinkaku and Ginkaku vanish, Kenpachi sighs that they’re right, even failing to retrieve Yumichika’s Zanpakutō. He apologizes to his deceased subordinate, promising to finish the fight for him one day. At least someone will. Kenpachi states no one will let how he died stand, assuring him he’ll rest soon enough. Surveying the damage, Kenpachi grins at there being nothing but destruction around him just like always. Shunsui sighs in relief when he feels Kenpachi calm down, Nanao calling it a matter of course that he’s in such a destructive fight. Shunsui says he’s with Kenpachi on this one. Nanao just can’t believe someone as strong as Yumichika died, thinking all the strongest of Squad 11 would make it out of the war. Shunsui reminds her that it is war, but it doesn’t make it easier. While Yoruichi rests on the ground, Jellal sighs at the rampages, but he doesn’t blame them. Rasa and Gildarts are locked in a stalemate. The Kazekage will send Gold Dust, and the Wizard disassembles it with Crash. Rasa would reassemble for another attack, and Gildarts would use Crash again. The Sand Ninja tries to change it up with Gold Shuriken. Gildarts calls that smart, calling it a good theory to try and hit him from every angle. The Wizard forms something like a tic-tac-toe board, yelling that he’s prepared as he sends it forward, disassembling the attack. It goes right through Rasa, who’s revealed to be a Gold Clone. While Gildarts wonders where his opponent went, Gold Dust gathers around his legs, prompting him to realize he’s below. Rasa emerges and forms multiple spears around the Wizard, intent on impalement. Smirking, Gildarts says that even Kage shouldn’t underestimate him. With a clap of his hands, he creates a field of Crash Magic, and envelops the Gold Dust with a Bomb Crash. Rasa is forced to leap away, and is knocked off his feet by sheer force. Completely unharmed, Gildarts says it’ll take more than that to beat him, firing an All Crush. Cursing, Rasa protects himself with a wall of Gold Dust. It immediately is dispersed, revealing Gildarts rushing towards the Kazekage. Rasa launches a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough to slow down the Wizard. This gives Rasa time to spit a Water Style: Water Trumpet. Gildarts takes it by holding out his prosthetic arm. Rasa then uses an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu, forming a defense to buy time. Gildarts quickly shatters it and swings a Blade Crush at Rasa, but it only hits a Gold Clone. Deciding he can’t crush his opponent the old-fashioned way, Rasa decides to uses attacks too fast to be Crashed. He sends Gildarts airborne with a Gold Dust: Flowing Geyser. Rasa follows up by getting a large cloud of gold over the Wizard and sending down Gold Drizzle. Gildarts manages to swipe his hand in front, disassembling the attack. Rasa notes the great reaction time, admitting how powerful his opponent is. Landing, Gildarts sends another All Crush, so Rasa sends a Gold Dust: Splashdown on the attack. Gildarts smirks that the Kazekage settled for blocking, knowing Crash couldn’t be beaten, calling the intellect proof of his Kage status. Laughing, Gildarts calls it a pain to be in a stalemate after so long. Rasa agrees, saying the fight is as tough as the one against Gaara, calling the Wizard a credit to his ‘valuable’ status as S-Class. Gildarts raises an eyebrow at the wording, explaining that he’s never put much stock into his title like that. He doesn’t really see his title as anything, only becoming S-Class when Makarov challenged him by nominating him for the S-Class trails. Gildarts explains to the astounded Rasa that he never really desired to become S-Class, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. Even afterwards, the title never really mattered to Gildarts, thinking of how many strong Wizards there are in Fairy Tail whose power could surpass his. Gildarts asks why he should put ‘value’ in such things, believing titles or strength have none. Gildarts states that the only thing permanent is family. Tensing, Rasa grimly states family isn’t permanent if things happen. Gildarts shakes his head, saying they’re family no matter what mistakes Rasa made as a father. Rasa shamefully says he turned his son into a monster and neglected his other two children, calling himself no father after that, only the Kazekage. While Gildarts says he can’t get out of being a father that easily, Rasa retorts that he’s in no position to lecture him. While Rasa acknowledges his mistakes, he did what he thought was right in trying to make his village stronger. As Fourth Kazekage, his first job was keeping the Sand safe, so when Gaara showed no progress, he thought him too broken to be of use to the Sand. After trying to eliminate Gaara to keep the village safe, he had to be isolated and controlled when promise was shown again. Frowning at the man tearing his family apart, Gildarts asks if it was worth. Rasa asks what he wants him to say, recognizing that he failed as a father, and he refuses to acknowledge his family because he knows he’s a failure. Fists tightening, Rasa states he couldn’t ignore his duties as Kazekage, seeing putting the good of the many ahead of the few as what it means to be Kage. Gildarts agrees that leaders have to make hard decisions, and that was why he left to go on a journey after being appointed Guild Master, knowing he wasn’t the type to make those calls. He muses Makarov was able to make the hard decision to expel Laxus so he could find himself. Having said that, Gildarts tells Rasa not to dare act like he had no choice but to compromise his integrity as a father, calling that the act of a cowardly man. Gildarts believes that Rasa would’ve moved heaven and earth to find a way to help both his family and village if he truly loved them. He notes that as soon as he found Cana, he went out of his way to be a father as soon as he found out she was his daughter. Rasa calls Gildarts foolish and naïve for thinking there’s always a way to do both. Gildarts retorts that they make one, saying it’s a father’s duty to move heaven and earth for their kids while finding a way to do their duty to the world and family. Rasa asks if he honestly thinks he could’ve found a way to be both Kage and Father. Gildarts nods at that, saying Rasa could’ve found a way to do both in his situation if he really wanted to. He says that Rasa didn’t bother trying and caved, calling him right to say he failed as a father. Starting to get angry, Rasa yells that he knows, protesting that he did what he thought was right. Gildarts calls that a lie, saying Rasa knew from the beginning that it wasn’t right, and he caved because he couldn’t stand his ‘investment’ in Gaara failing. The Wizard rails on the Kazekage for gambling his village’s power and safety on making his son the ultimate weapon. While it broke Rasa’s heart, he still tried to get rid of him and control him. Gildarts calls it sick that Rasa treated his own son like an investment. While it’s great Rasa regrets his choices, Gildarts is mad that Rasa caved so easily in the first place, saying he gave up on trying to be a father, calling that unforgivable. Rasa yells that since he knows what he did was wrong, he will deny his place as Gaara’s father in recognition of his sins, cursing Konton for bringing him back and Indoctrinating him after he was content to stay in the afterlife. He asks why Gildarts’ rage toward him matters so much, wondering why he’s angry when they both agree what he did was wrong. Gildarts yells that Rasa is refusing to try and make up for it, saying he has a chance to be a father again, and is giving up before he’s even tried, calling it pitiful. The Wizard yells that the Ninja is making the same mistakes again and again, saying he won’t stand by and let this happen as a fellow parent. When Rasa asks if it isn’t a fight, but a lecture, Gildarts curses that he looks like he could use it. Rasa claps his hands together for a Gold Dust: Waterfall Flow, yelling that he despises being lectured, and would still try to annihilate the Wizard for doing so if he wasn’t Indoctrinated. Gildarts disperses it with an All Crush. Rasa keeps up the offense with Gold Hands. The Wizard counters by holding his hands out to the side, dispersing the attack by imbuing them with Crash. The Kazekage throws his Gold Dust: Thousand Needles, successfully impaling and drawing blood from Gildarts, who gasps in pain. Rasa takes out more Gold Dust from his summoning scrolls, and gathers it around his body. He explains that while powerful, Crash has two weaknesses. The first is speed, but Gildarts has managed to keep up with his durability and is adapting to it. The second is that his Gold Dust is never completely destroyed. To defeat Gildarts, Rasa shall conjure something that will reform faster than it can be destroyed. He then completes his Gold Dust: Shūkaku the One Tails, creating a life-size golden copy of the Tailed Beast. As Soifon’s Stealth Subdivision helps mop up the remaining Coalitionists on the ground, having volunteered to join the assault, one of them points out what just appeared. Kankurō gasps in horror when he recognizes the form of Shūkaku. It takes him a minute to remember the real one is back with Gaara, before noticing it’s golden. Realizing it’s his father, Kankurō runs towards the fight, despite his men’s protest, feeling the need to settle things. Gildarts looks up at the goliath, knowing things got more difficult. Rasa swings a massive golden claw. Gildarts blocks and tries to blow it apart with Crash, but only some is broken apart, the damage immediately repaired. Smirking, Rasa states he can repair the beast faster than it can be damaged thanks to the sheer amount of Gold Dust, saying it’s far too dense to be broken apart. As he avoids more swipes, Gildarts notes that the construct is so dense, the other layers will replace the ones he breaks apart, as the original dust he targeted returns. The Wizard calls it a good strategy, but starts to wonder how much Chakra the technique takes, thinking Rasa is draining himself to keep it going. Gildarts thinks he can definitely beat the construct with one good shot. The attack will take time, and it’s been a while since Gildarts has actively avoided his enemy, asking himself if he can still only dodge. Gildarts flexes his human arm, and freezes it stiff as it gathers magic, thinking the fight will end in two minutes. Rasa renews the offensive with Gold Dust: Tailed Beast Bomb. Gildarts dodges the multiple attacks, which thankfully don’t explode like the real Tailed Beast Bombs, only leaving craters before coming up and reforming into the Golden Shūkaku. Rasa realizes Gildarts isn’t fighting back, knowing he’s preparing something. He punches Gildarts in the stomach with his construct’s tail, knocking him airborne. Rasa then has the tail slam the Wizard back to the ground, trying to crush him. He lifts the tail and fires more Gold Dust: Tailed Beast Bombs. Gildarts is stunned long enough for the attacks to strike him repeatedly, burying him in Gold Dust. Sighing, Rasa brings back the Gold Dust to his Golden Shūkaku, and sees Gildarts alive, thinking that he doesn’t have the Chakra to use Gold Coffin while maintaining his construct, deciding to simply keep up the barrage. Seeing the two claws raised, Gildarts thinks one minute left. Gildarts pushes himself up with his prosthetic arm and barely avoids the swipes. Rasa sends a Gold Dust: Waterspout, so Gildarts hastily evades, thinking that while he’s closer to his attack, Rasa’s assault is getting quicker. Seeing the Gold Dust used in the last attack return to the construct, he notes the delay when it’s brought back. The Golden Shūkaku slows down, can’t attack while reforming, and loses density when Gold Dust is separated. He decides that’s when he’ll strike, opting for a blast to the neck and chest to blow it apart and separate Rasa from it. If Gildarts doesn’t wait for Dust to be gathered, it’ll fire an attack to weaken his own, so he has to give Rasa incentive to attack. Sighing at the situation, thinking it sucks, Gildarts stands in place with thirty seconds before his attack is ready. Rasa calls him a fool and shoots a Gold Dust: Hydro Cannon. Gildarts curses and braces for impact, being enveloped in gold. Rasa thinks not even skeletons are left after that attack, not sure why Gildarts just took it willingly, but he bids farewell to a powerful opponent. When the attack lets up, Rasa is absolutely shocked Gildarts is still in one piece, asking how he survived. Gildarts admits how much the attack hurt, but says he’d have to give up his position as Fairy Tail’s strongest earlier than he’d like if something like that could kill him. He notes he’ll only do that when he’s been surpassed in a fight with a younger member, vowing not to die before then, seeing it as the duty of a guild’s strongest wizard. Gildarts says that was Rasa’s last chance to win, thinking time is up. With a tremendous amount of Crash Magic in his arm, Gildarts blasts the Golden Shūkaku apart with a Sky Crush, obliterating the entire top half, even reaching the clouds and splitting the heavens. Rasa gasps in shock and falls from the sky. Gildarts rushes him, brings back his prosthetic arm, and yells that the fight is over. Rasa gapes, realizing his defeat was inevitable, calling Gildarts too strong for him and thinking he’s failed as a Kage Shinobi. With that, Gildarts finishes it with “Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven”. The attack envelops Rasa in an explosion, knocking him back to the ground, charred and bruised. He’s unable to manipulate his Gold Dust. As both arms fall limply to his side, Gildarts compliments Rasa for giving a good fight, calling him one of the strongest enemies he’s ever fought. Weakly chuckling, Rasa agrees that it was enjoyable, saying he’s never found someone with such skills. Kankurō calls out to his father, asking if it’s really him. Gildarts relaxes when he sees who it is, while Rasa softly greets his son. With that, every Coalition officer on the ground has been beaten. On Nirvana, the rest of the Shatter Squad has found entryways into Nirvana’s innards. Zoro also manages to find a way in completely by accident, wondering where he is. A soldier approaches the Coalition Officer lazing about in the center beneath Nirvana, informing him of the reports that the Alliance made it inside Nirvana. Gekko Moriah stirs, calling it no wonder he can’t sleep. The grunt asks him to consider giving aid, since the only other Coalition officers are Szayelaporro and the Lacrima guards. Moriah sharply tells the grunt to do it, reminding him that he has an important job here. The soldier apologizes as he retreats. The former Warlord tries to relax, annoyed and asking if Orochimaru was so inept to not take care of things. He chuckles at the darkness gathering around him, claiming that things are still going the Coalition’s way in the long-run, saying he likes working for them since not much effort is required for long-run stuff. He even goes so far as to think he might not get involved, estimating that there’s fifteen minutes left until Nirvana fires. While he wishes he could sleep, he’ll settle for laying down and letting things take care of itself. While the narrative notes that Moriah hasn’t changed much in the last two years, he has no reason to since things are going the Coalition’s way. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto (Shadow Clone) Old Man Zangetsu Zangetsu Kenpachi Zaraki Kinkaku Ginkaku Shinji Hirako Jinbe Hana Inuzuka Orlumbus Sanji Millianna Sai Soifon Chitsujo Shunsui Kyōraku Nanao Ise Yoruichi Shihōin Jellal Fernandes Gildarts Clive Rasa Kankurō Roronoa Zoro Gekko Moriah Abilities Magic * Crash ** Bomb Crash ** All Crush ** Sky Crush ** Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven Jutsu * Shadow Clone * Lightning Style: Thunder Beast Jutsu ** Sapphire Storm * Tailed Beast Bombs * Gold Dust ** Gold Shuriken ** Gold Clone ** Flowing Geyser ** Gold Drizzle ** Splashdown ** Waterfall Flow ** Gold Hands ** Thousand Needles ** Shūkaku the One Tails ** Tailed Beast Bomb ** Gold Coffin ** Waterspout ** Hydro Cannon * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Water Style: Water Trumpet * Earth Style: Mud Wall Weapons * Kusarigama * Tantō * Kabutowari Techniques * Kendo (剣道, Way of the Sword) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 136 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rage Next Chapter: Chapter 138 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Granz's Madhouse Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign